


Ashley's Secret

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Bullying, Coersion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Grimdark, Humiliation, Implied Character Death, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Multi, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Spinelli sees the Ashleys bullying Corn Chip Girl in a way she never imagined, and she slowly finds herself in way over her head with no way out.





	Ashley's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another warning, my lovelies, this tale is very, very dark and cruel. If you somehow missed them, you might look at the tags to make sure this is a place you want to be. Otherwise, proceed at your own risk!

 

It was Monday afternoon and class was over at Third Street School. But half an hour after most of the other students had been released, one black-haired, olive-skinned tomboy was still killing time in one of the art rooms. The school’s resident snitch, Randall, had really been leaning on Spinelli and her friends during recess that day. And since she hadn’t gotten a chance to pound on him before he left, she still needed to let off some steam.

And chalk drawing always seemed to help. At the moment she was drawing a sunny forest landscape on the blackboard, though she was still debating whether she would put any people in it. Spinelli liked to draw with chalk…she liked that she could use it to pour out the picture in her head and then just wipe it away to start all over again. There were millions of ideas in her brain, and using chalk made her feel like she could get them all out.

But her solitary creative process was suddenly shattered by the clattering of heels in the hall outside. “Get her other arm, Ashley Q!” came the sharp command, and Spinelli felt her lip curl up in disgust. _Ashleys._ The Alpha Pack at Third Street, a pack of four rich girly-girls with identical names and identical tastes. Because of her unfortunate first name Spinelli was technically considered a member of the group, but as far as she, and they, were concerned, the less they had to do with each other, the better.

“I’ve got her, Ashley T. Just make sure _you_ don’t let go of her mouth.” The snippy reply made Spinelli frown even more. What were they up to?

“Right in here, girls!” It was Ashley A, the Ashleys blonde leader, and it sounded like she was right outside. “Drag her butt in here and we’ll get started.”

Spinelli tensed up, but the door didn’t open. She relaxed again as she realized the Ashleys must have dragged whoever it was into the music room across from the art room. Not that she was afraid of the Ashleys, far from it. But she had a feeling that whatever they were doing was going to start a fight, and she liked to prepare for that.

Spinelli peeked out through the narrow window on the door. Across the hall, the light in the music room was on. She crept across the short distance and peeked into the other window. All four Ashleys were in there. The music room’s walls had some kind of sound-absorbing gray stuff on the walls, but through the door Spinelli could hear their cruel laughter. And the crying of the other girl with them.

It was little Theresa LeMaize, better known as Cornchip Girl. Spinelli recognized her long, pale blue dress and shoulder length brown hair immediately. And the crying…pretty much everyone had heard Cornchip Girl crying about something at some point. But this time the Ashleys were giving her a really good reason. Cornchip Girl was small for a third-grader, so the fourth grade girls really towered over her. They were standing in a circle with Cornchip Girl in the center as they violently pushed her from one Ashley to another as if she were a ball in a game of four square.

“Head’s up Ashley B!” Ashley A, clad in her usual purple and pink sang as she shoved the crying little girl towards the black Ashley wearing yellow.

“You’re next Ashley T,” Ashley B snickered as she passed Cornchip Girl to the mocha-skinned Ashley in green.

“Here you go Ashley Q!” Ashley T laughed as she spun Cornchip Girl around and sent her stumbling towards the redhead in blue.

“What should I do with her?” Ashley Q giggled as she grabbed Cornchip Girl by the wrists and pulled up until the small girl was on her tiptoes.

“Check her panties!” Ashley B called out.

“Oh, _good_ idea Ashley B!” Ashley A exclaimed viciously. “We haven’t done a panty-check in a while. What do you think, Corn Cunt Girl?”

“No, _no!_ ” Cornchip Girl yelled, kicking and struggling with tears running down her face.

Spinelli couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Nobody at Third Street School talked like that, especially not a frou-frou bunch like the Ashleys. Moments before she had been on the cusp of busting into the room, letting Cornchip Girl go and putting a royal beatdown on any Ashley who tried to resist…but now she felt frozen in place. She knew she should still go in there, but somehow she couldn’t stop watching.

Cornchip Girl was fighting too hard for Ashley Q to release her grip, so Ashley B went over and pulled the third-grader’s long skirt up. “Looks like it’s your lucky day, Ashley T! Pretty green panties!” The black girl laughed as the skirt revealed Cornchip Girl’s brightly-colored underwear and milky-white thighs.

“Please!” The small girl sobbed desperately. “If I lose another pair of panties my mom’s going to get mad at me!”

“Well then you shouldn’t have worn a pair that was Ashley T’s favorite color, should you?” Ashley A mocked. “Ashley T, do the honors.” Ashley B held Cornchip Girl’s ankles to the floor to keep her from kicking. While Spinelli watched in horrified fascination, Ashley T pulled the little girl’s panties down, revealing her flat, smooth pussy.

Once they were off Ashley T stood and held them up to the light. “Ooo, this _is_ a pretty pair. Thanks for giving them to me, Corn _Cunt_ Girl!” All four girls laughed as Cornchip Girl cried helplessly.

“You know what to do now, don’t you?” Ashley A said, smiling evilly down at the little girl.

“Please don’t make me…” Cornchip Girl whimpered.

“You know the rules. Ashley Q?”

All the Ashleys giggled wickedly as the redhead forced Cornchip girl to her knees by bending her arms back. Ashley T dropped Cornchip Girl’s panties carelessly and then pulled her own white underwear down to her knees. She lifted her skirt up. “Well go ahead!”

“Yeah, go on Theresa…we all know you secretly _love_ it,” Ashley A sneered nastily, stepping up to grab a handful of Cornchip Girl’s hair.

Ashley T was mostly turned away from the window, but there was no mistaking what was happening as Ashley A pushed Cornchip Girl’s face forward. “No no no!” Ashley A chided. “You have to _kiss_ her pussy, stupid. _Kiss._ Do it again.” The blonde had to press the small girl’s tearstained face between Ashley T’s thighs several more times, but finally Ashley A seemed satisfied.

“I want her to lick it!” Ashley T blurted out in a breathless voice just as Ashley Q was about to let their victim stand again. Everyone froze at that, even Cornchip Girl.

Ashley A was the first to recover. “ _Scandalous!_ ” she exclaimed gleefully.

“ _NO!_ ” Cornchip Girl screamed, suddenly bucking and thrashing so hard that both the Ashley’s holding her almost let her go.

Rather than looking angry, Ashley A’s eyes narrowed and one corner of her mouth curled up in a tiny little smirk. It was absolutely evil. “Pull her up,” she commanded calmly.

Quick to obey her leader, Ashley Q pulled Cornchip Girl up by her wrists again. Ashley A gently put a hand on Ashley T’s shoulder to move her out of the way and stood in front of her, using one hand to pull the third-grader’s skirt up again. “Are you going to lick Ashley T’s pussy?” she asked in a completely casual tone.

“Nonononono!” Cornchip girl cried while still fighting desperately. Then she screeched even louder as Ashley A slapped her tiny pussy with a crack that made Spinelli wince. Even the other Ashleys cringed at the sound a little.

“Are you going to lick Ashley T’s pussy?” Ashley A asked again in precisely the same way.

Cornchip Girl scrunched her face in and closed her eyes tight as she shook her head back and forth violently. She squealed with pain as the blonde girl spanked her pussy twice.

“Are you going to lick Ashley T’s pussy?” This time Cornchip Girl just hung limply in Ashley Q’s grasp, her chest heaving. When she didn’t answer, Ashley A gave her three more. The small girl’s immature sex was a dark shade of pink and getting very puffy now.

”Are you going to lick Ashley T’s pussy?”

Tears pouring down her face, Cornchip Girl nodded weakly. Ashley A smiled and nodded. “Good. Ashley T?”

The green-clad Ashley seemed subdued as she stood in front of Cornchip Girl again. Ashley Q pushed her prisoner to her knees, but all the fight had gone out of her. Spinelli held her breath as she watched Cornchip Girl lean forward, and saw her head moving slightly as she did as she’d been told. Suddenly, the tomboy realized she wished she could see more.

Ashley A was standing off to the side, watching Cornchip Girl with a fascinated smile. Seemingly without conscious thought, one hand rose up to brush against her chest while the other dropped down to play with the hem of her skirt.

Abruptly Ashley T spun away from Cornchip Girl, yanking up her panties. “That’s enough!” she said shortly.

“Fine. Our Moms will be here to pick us up soon anyway,” Ashley A replied. “Don’t forget your souvenir.”

“Oh yeah.” Ashley T bent over and picked Cornchip Girl’s panties off the floor. Ashley B released Cornchip Girl’s ankle and stood while Ashley Q released her wrists. The small third grader immediately collapsed to the floor and curled up into a ball, crying softly.

“Bye, Corn Cunt Girl!” Ashley A called affectionately. “We’ll do this again _real_ soon.”

Spinelli was so stunned by what she’d seen that she barely gave herself time to run back into the art room and close the door before the Ashleys could see. She sat with her back to the door, her hands curled around her knees and her eyes wide as she tried to make sense of what had happened, and make sense of her own reaction to it. The Ashleys giggled maliciously as they walked down the hall, and awhile after they had gone, Spinelli heard the lighter footsteps of Cornchip Girl as she left, still sniffling.

This wasn’t just bullying. This was…this was…Spinelli didn’t even know what this was, let alone why it made her feel so weird and twisted up inside. She just sat there, playing the scene over again and again in her head until the bell rang, snapping her out of her reverie and reminding her to catch the late bus home.

\-------------------------------------------

Spinelli was still feeling completely mixed up at school the next day. Even when recess came along and the usual kickball game started, she was completely off her game.

“Whoa!” TJ, the red-capped leader of the group, whistled as one of Spinelli’s kicks actually went straight up over her head and landed quite a way behind her. “Man Spinelli, what’s up with you today?”

“I dunno, I just can’t kick, okay?” she snapped defensively. Getting mad felt good. It almost made her feel normal again.

“Hey, no reason to get mad. We all have off days, right Vince?”

“Yeah…well, most people do.” Vince, the tall sports star of the group agreed.

But Spinelli wasn’t listening. She had just caught sight of Cornchip Girl, wandering around the playground close to the school doors, munching away out of her usual bag of corn chips. “Hey guys, I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” she mumbled vaguely as she hurried away.

“What _is_ up with her today?” Vince wondered as the group watched her walk off.

“Maybe she’s in love…” Mikey, the gentle, poetic giant of the group sighed. Moments later the entire group broke into laughter.

“Hey, Cornchip Girl!” Spinelli called out as she jogged towards the little figure in blue.

“Huh?” Cornchip Girl turned and waited as Spinelli approached.

Spinelli had come over with absolutely no idea of what to say, so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I saw what the Ashleys did to you yesterday!”

Cornchip Girl dropped her bag, her eyes going wide with terror. “No!” she squeaked, then dropped to her knees to pick up the bag and the chips that had scattered on the concrete. “You can’t tell _anyone_!” she whispered frantically, a pair of tears sliding down her cheeks. “Please, _please_ don’t tell!”

Spinelli looked around to make sure there was nobody nearby. “Look…maybe I can help. I can make them back off.”

“No no no!” Cornchip Girl stood, shaking her head violently. “They’d just make it worse if they knew you know!”

She still had no plan, and Spinelli felt like she was floundering around _way_ out of her depth. “We…we could tell Miss Finster or Principal Prickly…”

“Noooo!” Cornchip Girl wailed, probably louder than she intended. “Don’t tell _anyone_ ,” she pleaded in a hushed, desperate tone. “If anyone else finds out what they made me do I’ll _die._ Pleasepleaseplease don’t tell. I’ll do _anything!_ ”

At that exact moment, the bell rang. Without really realizing what she was doing, Spinelli grabbed Cornchip Girl’s hand and pulled her inside the school just as Miss Finster opened the doors. There was a set of bathrooms right at the place where the first grade hall met the kindergarten hall, and because of their location they were almost never used. Spinelli quickly led Cornchip Girl inside the girls’ room and half-dragged her into one of the stalls.

“Let me see your…you know, your…place,” Spinelli stammered, dropping to her knees.

Cornchip Girl bit her lip. “If I do…you promise you won’t tell?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

The small girl held her breath for a moment. “Okay,” she finally whispered, letting out her breath in a puff. She pulled up her skirt, revealing a pair of white panties with a pink lace trim.

Spinelli’s hands were shaking as she grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, fascinated by how warm and soft Cornchip Girl’s skin was. Both girls were absolutely silent as Spinelli stared at Cornchip Girl’s vulva, her sex smooth and flat, the lips completely closed.

After a minute or so, Spinelli knew they had to go or they’d be missed. Impulsively she leaned forward and kissed Cornchip Girl’s little pussy before standing. “Come back here when recess is over tomorrow,” she commanded.

There were tears in Cornchip Girl’s eyes as she sighed in resignation. “Okay…”

Her stomach twisting with guilt and a horde of other nameless emotions, Spinelli fled the restroom and ran back to class.

\-------------------------------------------

For the next two days Spinelli and Cornchip Girl met in the restroom for a couple of minutes after recess. The tiny girl was reluctant, but she didn’t resist as Spinelli probed her most private area with her fingers and mouth. Each time, before they started, Spinelli offered to help her, but Cornchip Girl reacted with panic at the thought of revealing her shame. It didn’t erase the guilt Spinelli was feeling completely, but it did ease the burden somewhat.

In fact, Spinelli actually started to get a little frustrated with Cornchip Girl. What was the _matter_ with her? All she had to do was tell Spinelli that she wanted help, and it would all be over. Spinelli wouldn’t do anything to her anymore, and neither would the Ashleys. In a way, Cornchip Girl was making Spinelli do these things…wasn’t she?

In her heart of hearts, the tomboy knew that this couldn’t go on…knew that sooner or later, she’d have to tell, even if Cornchip Girl didn’t want her to. But doing these things with the third-grader just made it harder and harder to take that last step No matter how much she thought about it, Spinelli’s insides just ended up feeling more mixed up than before.

Then Friday rolled around, and Cornchip Girl wasn’t in the girl’s room waiting…but someone else was. “Hi Ashley S,” Ashley A said with a smirk, sitting on the toilet in the usual stall.

“Wh…where’s…?”

“Your little girlfriend Theresa? I told her not to come.” Ashley A gloated. The blonde girl laughed at Spinelli's stricken expression. “Oh come _on_ Ashley S, did you think I wouldn’t notice you two running in here all week? I made her tell me everything yesterday. _Everything._ ”

“I…you…stop calling me that!” Spinelli snapped, seizing on the one thing she could get mad about. “I’m not one of you!”

“Oh, but I think you are, Ashley S.” Ashley A said softly as she stood up and walked towards her. Spinelli backed away and shrank into the space between two of the sinks on the other side of the room. Ashley A kept on coming closer, her expression a light smile of superiority, but her eyes…there was something really, really nasty in her eyes that actually made Spinelli afraid.

“See, you like doing something that all us Ashleys love,” Ashley A said in almost a whisper, stepping up until she was actually pressing against Spinelli.

“Wh-what?”

“Showing that little _bitch_ what she’s good for,” Ashley A hissed, her face twisting just for an instant. “Doesn’t it feel good? Isn’t it _funny_ when she cries? Don’t you just _love_ the look in her eyes when you make her do…things?” Without waiting for a reply, Ashley A pressed her lips to Spinelli’s, her tongue forcing it’s way into the olive-skinned girl’s mouth in a fevered kiss. Spinelli just let it happen, not making even the slightest move to resist.

“Come to the clubhouse after school, Ashley S,” Ashley A panted after breaking the kiss. Then she stared intently into Spinelli’s eyes. “Come help us really teach that stupid little cunt a lesson.”

Then she was gone, leaving Spinelli trembling so hard her teeth chattered. _What do I do?_ She wondered frantically, hugging herself tightly. _What do I do?!_

The rest of the day passed in a blur. There was a test, but Spinelli barely remembered putting down any answers. Her friends tried to talk to her, but she had nothing to say. Finally, the bell rang, and all the kids left. All except for Spinelli. She wandered around the halls for a little bit, trying to get up the courage to do what she knew she should have done from the beginning and go to Principal Prickly’s office.

But she couldn’t. And it wasn’t just the fear that someone would find out what she had been doing to Cornchip Girl these last few days. No…it was more than that. _I don’t want to see her get hurt,_ she kept telling herself over and over again. _I don’t. But…_

The leader of the Ashleys had always been mean, spoiled and selfish, and Spinelli had always figured that was all there was to it. But after school on Monday, and in the bathroom earlier Ashley A had given Spinelli a peek at what lay beneath that exterior. And it scared the tomboy. But at the same time Spinelli felt sucked in by it. And that’s why she found her steps drawn towards the Ashleys’ clubhouse. Not because she wanted to see Cornchip Girl get ‘taught a lesson.’ Because she wanted to see _how_ Ashley A planned to do it.

The clubhouse was an opulently appointed little room located under a big pile of tires. When Spinelli slid down inside the four Ashleys were already there, sitting on the big, soft sofa in the middle of the room. There was a big pink duffel bag on the floor in front of the sofa, and Spinelli felt her chest constrict when she saw how it was moving…like there was something struggling inside.

“See?” Ashley A gloated as they all turned to face her. “I told you she’d come!” Ashley A rushed forward and gave Spinelli a tight hug. “Ashleys,” the blonde announced as she led Spinelli to the couch, “I’m sure you all remember Ashley S. It’s not very often that all _five_ of us are together, but today is a very, very special meeting of the Ashleys, and we _all_ want to be a part of it, right?”

Spinelli didn’t move, but the other Ashleys all nodded and murmured their agreement, eager smiles on their faces. Once Spinelli was perched on the edge of the couch Ashley A stood in front of it with her hands on her hips and one foot planted firmly on the duffel bag. “And here’s our guest of honor,” she sneered, digging her heel in. There was a muffled cry from inside. “Big thanks to Ashley Q and Ashley B for catching her before she could run off.” The four Ashleys all giggled.

“Alright ladies,” Ashley A said, clapping her hands briskly. “Let’s get to it. Skirts and panties off!”

“Wha huh?” Spinelli’s mouth fell open as the other girls stood and quickly shed their clothing as Ashley A had directed, leaving their lower bodies nude except for their shoes and knee-length socks.

“Come _on_ Ashley S!” Ashley A called her out with a wicked grin as she removed her own bright pink panties. “If you can’t even do this you might as well leave!”

_Leave…_ Closing her eyes tight and biting her lip hard, Spinelli stood and shed her jacket before pulling her red dress up over her head. Then she removed her plain white panties, leaving her wearing just her usual boots and the striped, thigh-length stockings. She sat back down quickly.

“Mmmm, very nice girls,” Ashley A said as she looked them all over with a satisfied smile. The other Ashleys just tittered, but Spinelli felt herself blushing.

“Now, let’s see what we have here!” The blonde cooed lovingly as she knelt down next to the bag and unzipped it. Sure enough, Cornchip Girl was inside. Her brown hair was mussed and frizzy from her frantic struggles, her face was red and wet with sweat and tears, and her skirt had ridden up around her waist, revealing that the two Ashleys had already removed her panties. There was silver duct tape binding her wrists, ankles and thighs, and two pieces were slapped over her mouth as well.

“Oh, now this won’t do at _all._ ” Ashley A chided. “Scissors!” A grinning Ashley Q quickly put a pair into her leaders waiting hand. But rather than cut the tape the blonde girl began cutting Cornchip girl’s dress, starting up from the hem of the skirt. Cornchip Girl moaned through her gag and began to cry again.

“Uh, Ashley A?” Ashley B spoke up, looking a little unsure.

“What is it Ashley B?” Ashley A responded with a friendly smile, pausing in her work.

“Is that really a good idea? I mean…she’s still gotta get home.”

”Oh, don’t worry so much,” Ashley said offhandedly, returning to her cutting. “I’m sure we’ll think of _something._ ” She grinned as she said the last word, her tongue running over her teeth.

To finish her work, Ashley A had to pull the duffel bag away and roll the small girl over a few times, but when it was over only the puffy sleeves and the collar of the pale blue dress remained, the little scraps of fabric making Cornchip Girl look even more naked to Spinelli’s eyes. “Much better,” Ashley A said, running her hand over Cornchip Girl’s bare leg. “Much, _much_ better. Well, let’s hear a few words from our special guest.” In one quick move she tore the tape from Cornchip Girl’s mouth.

The little girl spit a wad of fabric out as she sat up and Spinelli realized what had happened to her panties. With eyes that were scared and sad Cornchip Girl looked around at the grinning, cruel faces of the Ashleys. Then she suddenly stopped when she saw Spinelli’s confused face looking down at her. “Why are you doing this?” she asked in a shaking, tired voice.

Spinelli’s mouth felt suddenly dry. “I…don’t know,” she whispered honestly.

“Why?” Ashley A laughed evilly. “Did you hear that girls? Corn _Cunt_ Girl wants to know why we’re doing this!” The other Ashleys snickered. Ashley A pinched Cornchip Girl’s cheek and pulled until the small third-grader cried out. “Because you’re such a _cute_ little cunt, stupid!” The blonde said through eagerly clenched teeth. “Don’t you think a little cutie like you _deserves_ a little punishment?”

Ashley A released Cornchip Girl’s cheek and put her hand around her white, slender throat and forced her to lay on her back. Her other hand pushed between her victim’s bound thighs and starting kneading her poor little pussy, squeezing and digging her fingernails into the soft, sensitive flesh. Cornchip Girl cried out weakly and tried to struggle, but there was nothing she could do. All the other girls, Spinelli included, just watched breathlessly as the blonde girl tortured the little brunette with a blank smile on her face.

After a little while, Ashley A stopped and shook her head as if trying to clear it. “Whew! Sorry girls, guess I was getting into it. I almost forgot…I brought a special present for our little friend!” She stood and Cornchip Girl immediately put her bound hands over her abused little mound, silent tears running down her cheeks.

“Check _this_ out!” Ashley A sang, pulling something from her backpack and brandishing it over her head. It looked like a corn on the cob, but as Ashley A wiggled it around, it became apparent that it was made of rubber or something. “Now she really is gonna be Corn Cunt Girl,” the blonde giggled.

“Ohmigod!” Ashley Q gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. “Are you really gonna…?”

”Uh-huh!” Ashley A tapped the rubber vegetable against her cheek with a smile that was almost demure. “Who wants to see me make this disappear?”

“ _Scandalous!_ ” all the Ashleys exclaimed as they descended on their bound victim. The tape around her legs was quickly yanked off, and the girls held Cornchip Girl’s legs far apart. Ashley A knelt down between them and looked over at Spinelli, who was still sitting on the couch, her eyes wide.

“Come on, Ashley S,” she commanded. “If you don’t want to help with this part, hold her arms over her head.”

“But I…I…”

“The door’s right there, Ashley S,” Ashley A said primly, using the rubber toy to point. “Nobody’s making you stay. But if you want to stay, you have to join in. Get down here and help hold her down.”

Biting her lip again, Spinelli obeyed. She twisted around the tape-bound wrists until the little forearms were crossed and pulled them up over Cornchip Girl’s head. The small girl didn’t resist at all. Instead, she just stared up at Spinelli, her face pale and her eyes wide with terror.

“Count me down Ashleys!” Ashley A called out, and Spinelli tore her gaze from Cornchip Girl’s frightened face to where Ashley A knelt with the corn pressed right up against the helpless girl’s virgin opening. Suddenly the rubber toy seemed huge next to that tiny pussy.

“Five!” The other Ashleys yelled. “Four! Three! Two! One!”

Ashley A shoved forward, but only an inch or two of the rubber vegetable pushed into Cornchip Girl’s cunt. But the little girl suddenly went rigid, arching her back and her eyes bugging out of her head with shock, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. With a grim smile, Ashley A twisted the toy and pushed, forcing another little bit of its yellow length inside the little girl.

The scream wasn’t silent anymore. Spinelli actually winced back as Cornchip Girl shrieked, her body bucking and twisting. “It’s too big!” She screeched, trying to pull away. “It’s too _big!_ ”

“How does it feel?” Spinelli asked, not knowing where the words came from.

“It _hurts_!” Cornchip Girl screamed, thrashing her head from side to side.

“Don’t believe her,” Ashley A said, her voice cutting over the screams. Spinelli looked over at her. That terrible blank smile was back as the blonde stared down at Cornchip Girl’s pussy, mercilessly twisting the rubber sex toy as she forced more and more of it into that impossibly small opening. “She loves it…the little bitch loves it,” Ashley A muttered the words, but Spinelli still heard them.

For several terrible minutes, Ashley A kept shoving more and more of the rubber corncob into Cornchip Girl’s tortured cunny. Even the other Ashleys lost their eager smiles as the small girl screamed herself hoarse. As for Spinelli, she just kept staring at Ashley A’s face and Cornchip Girl’s red pussy. The bight yellow corncob had stretched it to what looked like it’s breaking point, and the rubber glistened with pussy juice and blood where Cornchip Girl’s tormentor was still forcing it in.

Finally, when it was halfway in, Ashley A could force it no further. Cornchip Girl had stopped struggling and only cried weakly in response to the pain. Ashley A grabbed Cornchip Girl’s chin and leaned in closer to her face with a demonic smile. “How is it, you stupid little cunt? Do you love it? I can tell you do. Maybe I should just _kick_ it in the rest of the way.” Cornchip Girl groaned and shook her head no.

“Then thank me and give me a kiss,” Ashley A commanded in a soft, dangerous voice. “Do it _now._ ”

“Th-thank…” A fresh sob shook Cornchip Girl’s body and she took a second to gather herself. “Thank you!” She gasped, leaning up to peck her lips against the blonde girl’s.

“No, stupid,” Ashley A snapped. “Like this!” And like she did with Spinelli earlier she thrust her tongue into Cornchip Girl’s mouth, twisting it against the other girl’s as Cornchip Girl closed her teary eyes tightly. After a few seconds she ended the kiss. “Much better,” she cooed before licking some tears from the third-grader’s red cheeks.

“Next!” She announced as she stood and went over to the couch. She played with her own pussy idly as the other three Ashleys, starting with Ashley Q, were each thanked and kissed by Cornchip Girl in turn.

“Your turn, Ashley S,” Ashley A finally said, pointing at the tomboy.

”I don’t really…I mean, I can’t…” Spinelli tried to stammer out a refusal, but then Ashley A smiled nastily.

“Okay, I understand. I keep forgetting, you haven’t played with sweet little Theresa nearly as much as we have. Of course, you’ll get to do something extra special with her. _I_ think Corn Cunt Girl needs a little more practice licking pussy. Girls?”

”Yes!” The other Ashleys cheered.

“And since Ashley S has been playing with her dirty little cunt all week, I think it’s only fair that our guest of honor return the favor now. So let’s see…”

As per Ashley A’s directions, the tape around Cornchip Girl’s wrists was finally cut, and Ashley Q took Spinelli’s place, pinning the little girl’s hands down on the floor, high above her head while Ashley T held her ankles tight.

“Are you ready to get your pussy licked?” Ashley A whispered in Spinelli’s ear as she led the other girl to stand right above Cornchip Girl’s sad, upturned face.

“I don’t know…” Spinelli said uncertainly.

”It feels sooooooo good,” Ashley A sighed, slipping a hand down to caress Spinelli’s bare little quim. “You’re gonna love it, promise. Now let’s just go…down…” Ashley A put her hands on Spinelli’s shoulders and pushed down gently, but insistently.

_Am I doing this?_ Spinelli wondered as she slowly lowered herself onto Cornchip Girl’s face. _Am I actually doing this?_ Her stomach was fluttering wildly as her pussy made contact with the small girl’s mouth. With Ashley A guiding her, she settled into place with her pussy completely covering the other girl’s nose and mouth.

Cornchip Girl’s eyes widened slightly, and she began to struggle again. Spinelli could feel her sucking against her cunt, and it was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

“ _I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe!_ ” Cornchip Girl screamed, and Spinelli felt more than heard the words. She started to lift herself up a little, but Ashley A pressed down on her shoulder again.

“Don’t!” she snapped hard. “She can breathe when she licks you. You hear that, you little slut? _Lick!_ ”

“But…but…”

“Ashley B, give Ashley S a little sugar,” the blonde directed, and suddenly the black girl was there, giving Spinelli a kiss far sweeter and softer than the one Ashley A had forced on her earlier.

“Ashley B’s the best kisser in the group,” Ashley A sighed as she crouched down next to Spinelli. She reached down and started playing with both her own pussy and Spinelli’s, right above Cornchip Girl’s eyes. “Is she licking you yet?”

Spinelli’s eyes fluttered shut as she started to return Ashley B’s kiss. Cornchip Girl wasn’t licking her at all, but all her crying and thrashing around was really sending tingling flashes all through Spinelli’s moist quim. Added to that, the gentle, insistent kiss along with the sensation of Ashley A’s fingertip sliding in between her pussy lips was just so incredible…it sent all other thoughts right out of her head.

“That’s iiiiiiiit,” Ashley A hissed in her ear. “Keep going Ashley S…give it to her, give it _all_ to her. She wants it. She _deserves_ it. Don’t stop now, don’t ever, ever stop.”

Spinelli groaned as she and Ashley B frantically licked each other’s mouths. Ashley A’s fingertip was moving fast, up and down the tomboy’s labia, and Spinelli found herself grinding down hard on Cornchip Girl’s helpless, unmoving face.

Finally all the good feelings built up to an electric surge that was absolutely unbearable, and Spinelli’s eyes flew open. She bounced to her feet and backed away a few steps, doubled over and rubbing her palm against her tingling, throbbing pussy. “Oh God, oh God, oh God!” she panted over and over.

When the blood stopped pounding in her ears a few moments later, she realized how quiet it was in the room. The Ashleys were all staring down at Cornchip Girl. She wasn’t moving. The little girl’s face was so red it was almost purple, and suddenly Spinelli felt very strange. Like she was watching something very far away, like she wasn’t even there anymore.

Thoughts began to drift around Spinelli’s mind. She remembered how Cornchip Girl had suddenly stopped struggling beneath her, just a little bit before Spinelli had finished. And how, when she finally got off the little girl’s face, there wasn’t the explosion of breath she expected, just a soft little sigh. All these thoughts rose in and out of Spinelli’s awareness, but none of them seemed to connect with anything else.

Ashley A suddenly noticed Spinelli’s strange posture, and walked over to her, picking up her clothes as she approached. “Why don’t you go, Ashley S?” she suggested, pressing Spinelli’s clothes into her numb hands. “We can take it from here.”

”What’s…what?”

”Oh my god…” Ashley T whispered as she stared down at the still little form, and Ashley Q giggled nervously.

“Ashley S, it’s okay,” Ashley A said insistently. “We’ll take care of it.”

“But…what did I…? What’s going…?”

” _Spinelli_!” Ashley A snapped, giving the tomboy a light slap on the cheek. “ _Go HOME!_ ”

That was all it took. Spinelli scrambled out of the clubhouse in a sudden panic, only remembering to pull her clothes back on once she was outside. From there, she bolted straight home as fast as she could and locked herself in her room. She barely came out again all weekend.

\-------------------------------------------

That Monday, Spinelli sat hunched at her desk at the beginning of the school day, barely aware of anything anyone said to her. Then Ashley A came in, strutting into class with all her usual snobbishness, nose up, eyes half-closed. Spinelli couldn’t stop staring at her as she slipped behind her desk with the grace of a dancer. She didn’t give the slightest sign she was aware of Spinelli’s desperate, haunted gaze. Nothing about the blonde girl looked different at all.She seemed 100% normal.

But Spinelli felt far from normal as her guts twisted inside her. She gripped the sides of her desk, trying to fight back a scream that she felt building up in her throat.

Then, from behind her, a whisper. “Hey did you hear? They’re saying Cornchip Girl never came home from school on Friday. Nobody’s seen her all weekend.”

Spinelli froze. All her churning insides seemed to have suddenly turned to ice. Slowly, she lifted her head to look over at Ashley A again. The lovely little blonde was checking her phone, still not looking back at Spinelli. But she must have been aware of Spinelli’s gaze, as her eyes narrowed, and the very corner of her lip curled up into a little evil smirk. That answered every question that Spinelli was afraid to ask.

She didn’t really remember throwing up, didn’t even remember being brought to the nurse’s office. But as Spinelli lay on the cot there, staring up at the ceiling, she knew throwing up hadn’t helped. She remembered how happy she had felt a week ago, right before all this had happened. The way she liked to use her chalk drawing to pour out all the ideas she had inside her.

But now…now she knew she’d never draw like that again. She just felt hollow and sick inside. Like everything that had been inside of her had been scooped out and something horrible and wrong had been put in its place.

And she knew that no matter what she did, that feeling was never, _ever_ going away.


End file.
